Code Geass: Alternate Paths to Claim the Crown
by KaiserBlak
Summary: Basically a bunch of oneshots (possibly more) chapters of Code Geass ideas I have hoping that it might pique people's interest and get them writing too. First oneshot Code Geass: The Emperor's Blessing and second oneshot Code Geass: The Black Lion of Britannia are both up.
1. The Blessing

Code Geass: The Emperor's Blessing

Summary: "Lelouch, the road you have chosen is a long and hard one. Even your death is too small of a price to pay for the future, that is why as your father I'll give you my first and last blessing"-Emperor Charles zi Britannia

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Code Geass

**Not Beta Read Yet!**

Just a note: I suddenly got obsessed with Code Geass and I couldn't prevent myself from writing a fanfiction about it. It was driving me crazy.

For this Code Geass fanfic, the premise if basically is that what if Charles zi Britannia and Marianne vi Britannia were more like their alternate counterparts in Nightmare of Nunnally who were more accepting of their children's decision and arguably kinder than in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion.

In this fanfic Suzaku never went into the world of C and learned of anything so he is still anti-Lelouch. Mostly because I can use this to pit him against Lelouch for what I have planned and my partial hate for his hypocritical ways. Anyways I won't bash him (at least I'll try not to). The official explanation will be that Suzaku returned to Schneizel after he woke after searching the emperor and returned to report his failure and try to renegotiate about becoming Knight of One.

Chapter 1: The Blessing

"Lelouch do you truly believe you can stop Schneizel with only your geass?" The 98th Emperor of Britannia asked as he stared into the fully evolved geass eyes of his son.

Lelouch stared back at his father whose body was starting to dissolved into particle feet up. "I am the man who makes miracles happen, nothing is impossible for me."

It was a small chuckle at first, but soon Charles was booming with laughter. "Lelouch you and I are more alike than I think."

"Charles..." Marianne whispered with a melancholic look before adopting a sad smile on her face.

"Marianne I'm sorry but we lost." A look of shock barely made its way to Lelouch's face as he witnessed his father apologize, something the emperor hardly ever did even to his mother.

"It's fine Charles." Marianne gently said to her lover before turning to Lelouch. "Lelouch, I know I may not have been the best mother, but my love for you and Nunnally was real. At the very least I hope you can accept that."

Lelouch just nodded.

"And C.C. though as short as our friendship may have been with you , I have truly enjoyed it."

"As have I Marianne."

"Lelouch, the road you have chosen is a long and hard one. Even your death is too small of a price to pay for the future, that is why as your father I'll give you my first and last blessing" The Emperor walked-errr-floated towards Lelouch due to the disappearance of his legs.

To Lelouch's utter amazement and surprise his father hugged him. "Lelouch this as much of a blessing and a curse because the mantle of a ruler is heavy, and immortality even more so."

Lelouch froze as his father whispered his last words. "Lelouch tell the Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein, this phrase "************" and he will acknowledge you as the next emperor. Goodbye my son, and I love you."

It was all over too quickly, the emperor and empress turned into particles and was blown away into the Collective Unonconscious.

"Now what will you do Lelouch?" C.C. asked as she stood up and stared at her Warlock.

Lelouch said nothing as he stared at the palm of his hand, a light mark of geass apparent. "I...will become the emperor of Britannia."

* * *

Outside it was chaos as the Britannian and Black Knights suppressed the rebel forces.

Among them was Bismarck Waldstein who didn't even bat an eyelash as he used Galahad's primary weapon, Excalibur, to cut down another Vincent Ward.

Beep

Beep

'_A transmission?'_ The Knight of One blinked as he didn't recognized who but nevertheless opened it, and to his surprise he saw the unmasked face of Zero.

"Do you need something your highness?" Despite Lelouch vi Britannia being the terrorist known as Zero, he was still a prince of Britannia.

"**********"

Bismarck's eyes widened as he heard the young prince's words. He had already expected something like this to have happened but never in his wildest dreams would he thought that Charles zi Britannia would name Lelouch emperor even if he was his favorite son, not that anyone would know.

Moments passed before Bismarck finally regained his bearings. "What are your orders your majesty."

Lelouch didn't even bother to hide his smirk as he issued his orders.

* * *

"Ohgi what's the meaning of this?" Kallen Kouzuki nearly shouted as she barged into the meeting room, she had been suddenly ordered to stop the attacks on the rebel forces and her search for Lelouch. Not only that but she saw in amazement as the rebel forces suddenly stoppped their attacks and returned to their ships, Britannian ships that were fighting against them moments ago.

But Kallen stopped short as she saw the occupants staring solely at her.

What was more, the remaining Knight of the Rounds san Suzaku Kururugi and Anya Alstreim were also there while Schneizel and his group wasn't.

"I will repeat the offer, in return for Area Eleven to be freed and return to be Japan the 99th Emperor of Britannia would like you to turn the pilot of the Guren to us." Kallen adopted a shocked face as she heard the proposal from the Knight of One's mouth.

"But that's isn't what we agreed upon with Schneizel!" Tamaki the loud one expressed his distaste loudly.

"Prince Schneizel isn't the emperor."

"But-" Ohgi started to argue but was cut off.

"Also the emperor would also like you to turn over Baroness Nu for her treachery against the empire."

"She didn't do anything wrong!" Ohgi once again argued.

"On the contrary, despite your beliefs Baroness Nu collaborated with you, the traitorous knights."

"Traitorous!?" Shock rang out in the meeting room at Bismarck's remark.

"Lord Waldstein on what grounds do you claim that we the Black Knights are traitors." Tohdoh asked calmly as he gripped his katana tightly.

"Isn't it obvious? You betrayed Zero based on the incomplete truth given to you by Schneizel. "

"Wha!? How did you know!?" Tamaki shouted out. More than one member of the higher ups of the Traitorous Knights cursed Tamaki's big mouth.

"L-lord Waldstein I do not know what you mean." Kaguya Sumeragi, the most composed member of the council asked. "What do you mean we betrayed Zero? He died in the battle of Tokyo."

"Lady Kaguya it seems that you do not know of the traitorous action of your so-called comrades."

"W-wait!" Ohgi cursed the till timed meeting with the Knights of the Round as he didn't have time to inform Kaguya of Lelouch's betrayal. _'Thanks god that Xingke is in the hospital recuperating.' _But unluckily for Ohgi, the Knight of One felt no need to obey his orders.

"Lord Waldstein, please explain." Kaguya asked as she glanced suspiciously at her fellow comrades.

"Wait Britannian! You have no right to disclose Black Knight private affairs!" Nagisa Chiba protested.

"On the contrary when the affairs includes one of the empire's member of royalty it has become a Britannia affair too." Bismarck countered. "The deal was simple, in exchange for Zero Schneizel offered the Black Knights Area 11 in exchange."

"Wait, you couldn't possibly suggest that the high members would sell out Zero-sama like that!" Kaguya protested loudly.

"You don't understand Kaguya-sama, Zero betrayed us! His miracles were nothing but frauds that he created with-"

"Geass?" Bismarck interrupted shocking Ohgi and the others who knew of geass.

"How did-"

"Please, do you think that only you were privileged about geass? In fact I have mine right here." Bismarck said as he pointed toward his sealed left eye making the other members tensed. "Don't worry, my geass can't mind control people. But...how could Zero have betrayed you if he fulfilled all the promises he gave you? You asked for victory, he gave victory to you. Besides without Zero, the Black Knights would have never existed. So how could a man betrayed the very existence he created?"

The members were still tensed despite Bismarck's verbal assurance and silent at his accusation. "Monica if you would please." Bismarck said as Monica adjusted the screen behind the conference tables. "I will now explain the whole truth of the situation, including Zero's identity, motives, and the treachery of his forces."

For the next few hours, the truth of Zero was exposed to the core member of the Black Knights. Outrage, fury, despair, hatred, and questions ran amok during the unveiling but the end result was the same.

"Kaname Ohgi did you really make this deal with Schneizel el Britannia?" Kaguya asked with a nervously calm voice.

"Well...yes..but...it was for the future of Japan!"

"Japan? And what of the the UFN?"

Ohgi stayed silent as did the other members.

"If the deal ran through, only Japan would be safe from Schneizel and the other countries in the UFn would have been free to be attacked. Ohgi you have betrayed the UFN and the Black Knights for your own selfish reasons."

"Lady Kaguya if you would please sort out your internal affairs later, we still have the 99th emperor's proposition to talk about." Bismarck interrupted the arguments within the traitorous Black Knights. "Ah, I almost forgot. Baroness Nu is also required to return for her punishments. A very easy deal correct? Sacrifice two people and you get a whole country."

"Wait how could you even insinuate that we'd just sacrifice them like that!?" Ohgi said angered by the Knight of One's words.

"Ohgi stop."

"General?" Chiba and some of the other Black Knight's member whispered in shock of the Japanese man's words.

"Lord Waldstein, you are correct that we are traitors for _sacrificing _Zero based on a few words from Schneizel, however that does not mean we will do the same. How do we know that the emperor intends to keep his promise?" Tohdoh asked.

"You don't" Bismarck bluntly said much to the outrage of the Black Knights. "However the emperor's words are more reliable than Prince Schneizel's as he is the only one with the power to grant the deal. I was told in fact that we were to acquire the Guren's pilot at all cost saying that he owes her some explanation for his last words."

Kallen's eyes widened as she heard this. _'No it couldn't be!?'_

Bismarck then added the final nail into the coffin. "Do not worry, if Lady Stadfeld so wishes, she may return after speaking with the emperor."

"Wait how can we be guaranteed, for all we know this could be a tra-"

"Tamaki that's enough!" Everyone turned to look the red-haired pilot who had spoken. "I am the person in question of this deal so I should choose for myself!"

"But Kallen-"

"Shut up Ohgi" Ohgi looked more shocked than dejected at the way Kallen back talked to him. "Knight of One, this deal I accept."

Many words of protested were ignored as Kallen followed the Knights of the Round out, but before leaving Bismarck spoke his last words. "You can also tell Villetta Nu that she has been stripped of her title as Baroness, dishonorably discharged from the Britannian military, and has been listed as a traitor the empire.

* * *

Lelouch vi Britannia scowled as he sat upon his throne upon the Avalon. His clothes as Zero had been discarded in favor of clothes befitting of his status as the 99th emperor. (photobucket albums / oo76 / Lelouch-vi-Britannia / Code%20Geass%20wallpaper / Luluandsuzaku . jpg the same as the one in the picture except it's gold and not silver)

"Your majesty, Prince Schneizel whereabouts are currently unknown." Cecile Croomy informed the new emperor as he nursed his growing headache.

Lelouch had planned to subjugate the second prince, but it seemed that Schneizel had already ran away when he heard about the new emperor despite not knowing who it was.

Thankfully Schneizel hadn't taken Lloyd and Cecile with him, those two were Britannia's best knightmare creators.

'_The problem with Schneizel is that I don't know what he is planning! He has no ambition and that is why I can't predict his goal! But whatever he is planning for, its something big.'_

"Your highness the Knights of the Rounds are returning." Lelouch nodded at one of the operators and stood up. "Miss Croomy how are the plans for the new knightmare frames coming along?"

"Yes, although we are not familiar as Rakshata with the Gefjun technologies based on the data from the Guren we captured we can redesign a knightmare with the same capacity as the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Eight Elements. As for Knightmare Gilgamesh we need some time to construct a second Druid System, it will not take as long as expect since we can use your majesty's Knightmare Shinkiro's Druid System. As for the other knightmare frames they are just a matter of redesigning the flaws and building them."

"Very well, thank you." With that said Lelouch made his way to meet the returning Knights of the Round and hopefully Kallen.

It didn't take long to make his way to the hanger and as Lelouch expected, Kallen was already out and being escorted. "Lelou-"

"Bismarck you and the other Rounds may return to your stations, I have something private I have to discuss."

"Yes your majesty." The knights said in unison as they bowed and left.

"Le-"

"Kallen follow me." Lelouch interrupted for the second time. Kallen looked like she would say more but stayed silent.

The duo walked quietly and ignored the occasional "your majesty" from the crew of the Avalon. Finally the two entered Lelouch's private room. Kallen knew that she shouldn't have been surprised to see C.C. on the bed but she was though she stayed silent and standing staring at the young emperor in front of her who had sat down onto a chair.

Silence strayed into the room.

"Kallen become my personal knight, the Knight of Zero." Lelouch suddenly said out of the blue shocking the half Britannian.

"What!?" Kallen said obviously expressing her shock. "Lelouch! I came here for explanations and out of the blue you ask me to become your knight! Lelouch what is your goal?"

"To change the world as the emperor of Britannia."

"Lelouch..."

"Kallen you should know that I decided the change the world as Zero for Nunnally, but when I confronted my father I realized that I didn't owe just Nunnally but everyone who I gave those promises to. I owe everyone in the world I gave my promises to. That's why I'm asking for your help Q-1"

To Lelouch surprise Kallen slapped him on the cheek...hard; rubbing his hurt cheek Lelouch looked at Kallen who was glaring at him.

"You when I accepted this deal, I expected a more thorough explanation." Kallen suddenly hugged Lelouch. "But I accept, so long as you promise me not to push me away again. You can lie, you can even drag me to the depths of hell just don't push me away again."

"...Thank you Kallen..."

Of course our favorite green haired Witch just had to ruined the moment for her own amusement not that I would blame. "You know I'm here right?"

-Two Months Onboard the Ikaruga command room-

The inner workings within the Black Knights had changed much since the conference two months ago with the Knight of One despite the secret betrayal of Zero remaining a secret, there was no telling what would happen if word got out the real reason Zero _died_.

Ohgi, Tohdoh, Chiba, Tamaki, and those associated with Zero's betrayal had been stripped of all position of commands, even Tamaki's status as a glorified janitor had been stripped from him.

The official explanation was that due to their foolhardiness, Zero had died which was true in a way.

Villeta upon hearing of her status, cried on the spot, although few could including Ohgi comforted her after having been informed of her role in the Black Rebellion.

The fallout not only created mistrust between Ohgi and the others but also made Ohgi lose his standing.

For the past two months Britannia had called, surprisingly, had called for a ceasefire resulting in a temporary peace between Britannia and the UFN. Members were still in debate on the right course of action to take.

The only reason they were allowed in the command room was because of the important news that would be announced soon, namely the revealing of the new emperor although the rest of the world was still in the dark about the 98th emperor's disappearance.

"Come on why are we even watching this, its clear that the emperor is a liar. I mean Kallen isn't even back, they must have locked her up or something and Japan hasn't been released yet." Tamaki complained as he watched the screen.

"Tamaki, shut up." The usually sweet leader of the UFN, Kaguya Sumeragi, commanded, not that it shocked the other occupants of the room they too were tired of Tamaki's annoying words.

"Quiet the emperor's coming." Xingke the now sole leader of the Black Knight's military force commanded as he heard the palace guard announce the emperor's arrival.

At his commanded the chatter that was previous prevalent on the bridge of the ship quieted, everyone was curious on who the new emperor was.

However for most the curiosity turned to shock as they saw the 99th emperor walked upon the lavish carpet and sit upon the throne.

They weren't the only ones as the nobles and royalty within the throne room also showed their shock.

"I am the 99th Emperor of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia."

"Huh!? Really!?" Karine the fifth princess of the empire let out in her shock.

"You were alive?" Guinevere the first princess said more to herself than others, her shock clearly evident on her face.

"Indeed, sister. I came back from the depths of hell"

"I'm so glad Lelouch, when we found Nunnally, I knew there could be a chance that you were alive, but don't you think this prank has gone over the line?" Odysseus, the first prince of the empire, spoke as he tried to make sense of what Lelouch was doing. He doubted that his father would dub Lelouch the next emperor after all. "That is father's-"

Odysseus never had a chance to finish as Lelouch interrupted him. "The 98th Emperor of Britannia, Charles zi Britannia, named me the emperor before he died at my hand."

If anyone witnessing the event were shocked, they were even more so when Lelouch claimed that the late emperor had named his murderer and missing son the emperor. "Therefore I am the new emperors."

Cries of denials rang out within the nobles but not as many would expect. Inwardly Lelouch smirked, he had already convinced most of the more powerful nobles to his side during the two month time, and geass'd those that didn't comply beforehand.

"Guards remove that imbecile, the vile criminal that dares slaughter his majesty!" Guinevere quickly ordered right after she broke out of her shock.

The palace guardsmen quickly complied as they ran towards Lelouch with their decorative muskets.

"Halt! Stay your hands you traitors!" The hall was quiet as the saw the Knights of the Round walking in excluding Suzaku and Luciano who died.

"Lord Waldstein, thank god you have come." The first prince said in relief at the sight of the Empire's strongest knight. "Please tell my foolish brother to stop all this nonsense."

To his surprise Bismarck and the other Knights of the Round ignored him as they walked and stopped in front of the stairs to Lelouch. "Emperor Charles zi Britannia has indeed chosen Lelouch vi Britannia to be the 99th Emperor of Britannia."

Shock rang out once more in the hall as they took in the Knight of One's word. Bismarck Waldstein the closest man to Charles zi Britannia has just confirmed Lelouch's words. If they protested they would be labeled as traitors and executed, as much as they hated it they had to closed their mouths or die.

"Forgive our lateness your majesty" Bismarck said as he and the other member of the Rounds kneeled in front of the emperor.

The kneeling didn't end there as many of the nobles started to kneel, and before long the other nobles started to kneel.

"All Hail Lelouch!" One member of the crowd said, one that soon others followed.

"All Hail Lelouch!"

"All Hail Lelouch!"

"**All Hail Lelouch!"**

"**All Hail Lelouch!"**

"**All Hail Lelouch!"**

"**All Hail Lelouch!"**

"**All Hail Lelouch!"**

Lelouch raised his hand and immediately silence descended onto the hall. "You may rise."

Slowly the members of the all rose from the ground, with the Knights of the Round rising first and positioned themselves behind the emperors thrones as his Knight. Strangely Bismarck stood at the emperor's left with the right side opened.

"My first act as emperor is to renounced Suzaku Kururugi's position as Knight of Seven." Although it was not shown many members of the nobility were thrilled at Lelouch's orders.

-With Schneizel in his base in Cambodia-

Diethard, Suzaku, Kanon, Cornelia, and Schneizel, who was sitting in a chair and holding his white king chess piece, were watching the event going on in the Pendragon Imperial Palace.

Suzaku's eyes narrowed at Lelouch's words as he heard the renunciation of his position as a Round. What confused him more was how and why Bismack followed Lelouch.

In fact that thought was going around in the heads of many members in the room. Even if what Lelouch said about Charles action were true, that didn't explain why.

Schneizel who hadn't foreseen the support of the Rounds for Lelouch was surprised but to him it was not that big of deal to him in his eyes. "I need to thank you Lelouch," Schneizel said, "now that you've reappeared on the scene, we no longer have a problem to contend with."

"But why are there Knights of the Round helping him?" Cornelia asked shocked that of all the support Lelouch had it was their father's former knights.

"It would seem that his majesty Charles zi Britannia had truly chosen Lelouch as his emperor, or Lelouch simply used his Geass." Kanon commented.

"Lelouch becoming emperor would just ruin everything, we can't let this go on," Suzaku said.

"Don't be concerned," the second prince said with confidence, "let Lelouch have all of it because it doesn't matter. He can have Britannia, the Knight of the Rounds, the whole nation. The question is what comes next? Which will control the world? Will it be Lelouch's geass power or will it be…?"

-Throne Room of Pendragon-

The sound of a new pair of feet rang throughout the room as the nobles watched a red haired teen wearing what seemed to be a Knight of the Round's uniform but far more decorative than the other members.

-Bridge of Ikaruga-

"Why is Kallen there!?" Ohgi gasped as he watched in horror as Kallen kneeled before Lelouch saying, "Your Majesty."

Not only that, Kallen had forsaken her preferred hairstyle and opted for her Britannian one. Despite the change in look, many could still recognize her as Kallen Kouzuki, ace of the Black Knights and Zero's personal bodyguard.

"Could Lelouch have placed her under geass?" Chiba questioned as she clenched her first as she stared hatefully at Lelouch.

"Wait" Everyone looked at Xingke. "Reserve your opinions for later, Lelouch still hasn't announced the reason for Kallen's appearance."

-Throne Room in Pendragon-

"Kallen Stadfeld, as Emperor I have decided to create a new member of the Knights of the Rounds, one whose standing is above the rest, one whose sole duty is to accompany the emperor wherever he goes and protect him, the Knight of Zero."

The crowd stared surprise at the new emperor as he announced his orders, they wanted to shout out their doubts for those who recognized Kallen as a member Zero's personal bodyguard but Lelouch's overwhelming presence made them freeze.

"In return for your service as my personal knight, the Knight of Zero, I will grant you one wish. Do you accept."

"Yes your majesty!"

"Very well, what is your wish."

"I wish for the liberation of the country known as Japan!"

"Very well, rise Knight of Zero Kallen Stadfeld."

-Bridge of Ikaruga-

The occupants of the room were stunned at what just transpired.

"Clever." Xingke said.

"Indeed" Kaguya agreed. "And infuriating as well."

"What do you mean?" Ohgi asked confused.

"With this move, Lelouch has protected Kallen for all those who recognized her while keeping his promise at the same time." Xingke seeing some confused look he decided to elaborate. "What would happen if Lelouch just made Kallen his personal knight and left it at that."

"Well...wouldn't she get hated by the Japanese and called a traitor?" Tamaki said.

"Exactly, with this not only would Kallen be seen as a hero, sacrificing herself to insure Japan's freedom but this allows Lelouch-no Zero to keep his promise as well. Although we do not know if Kouzuki is under geass, it doesn't seem like she is."

"Not only that, Lelouch is making a personal smite against the Black Knights too." Kaguya added.

"How so?" Chiba asked.

"He's quite literally rubbing it in our faces that despite your betrayal he has come out better than before. Not only has he gained an empire that rules 2/3 of the word but Kallen has defect to his side and there was nothing we could do about it. Also he is also sending a message."

"What message is that?" Ohgi asked, surprisingly it was Ohgi who asked.

"It's not a message to everyone but those who know or might have guessed his identity as Zero. Lelouch vi Britannia discreetly proclaiming himself as Zero saying look at what I can do with just a few resistance member in Japan, imagine what I can do as emperor of Britannia. Its quite audacious but because of the audacity only a few will come to the conclusion."

Eyes widen at Tohdoh's words. But Kaguya again opened her mouth. "Not only that, with this announcement some of the UFN will question on the Zero's so called death."

Ohgi gulped. "W-w-what will you do then?"

Kaguya didn't even take her eyes off the screen. "Tell them the truth behind Zero's death of course without revealing geass."

"What but that would make us seem like we were wrong!" Ohgi cried out.

"Ohgi do you know what would happen if word of this power was leaked? There would be mass chaos, besides there isn't any proof." Kaguya said not feeling one bit sorry.

"But...but...but..."

"Everyone will think we are crazy, besides you are in the wrong this time. Whatever the truths behind Zero's...Lelouch's miracle even if they were frauds gave hope to the Japanese. Besides even if Lelouch did use geass he didn't use it on us."

"Kaguya-sama you can't possibly be serious!?"

"Ohgi as Zero did you really think that if he had used geass on you, you would be questioning him like this? He's too careful of man to let things happen like this."

"but-"

"Ohgi just shut up, we're doomed because we betrayed Zero okay?" Surprisingly it was Tamaki who had said it.

"Tamaki how could you-"

"Ohgi we were wrong to doubt Zero, I mean sure he used us, but isn't that what a commander does? Use his soldiers as pawns, no outright says it but that's the truth. In every battle the soldiers are just pawns to the leader!"

"Kaguya-sama what will you do?" Xingke asked the fifteen year old.

"I don't know, most likely resign as chairwoman and become the Prime Minister of Japan." Kaguya honestly answered.

"Wait but why?" Chiba asked.

"Because once word gets out that it was Lelouch was Zero, the man who created the United Federation of Nations, do you honestly think that they would be able to stand up to the man who created it? They're most likely going to dissolve and try to appease to Lelouch and the Black Knights would be no more."

Every adopted a dark look as they thought of the future. Not only would Lelouch looked innocent and hero once word of Zero's true identity got found out, they the Black Knights would be finished and forever crippled. The most core members who accepted Schneizel's offer would most likely be discriminated against.

The only way they would be save was if Lelouch deliberately made the world hate, and despite not knowing Lelouch's goal they would be fools to think that Lelouch would make the world hate him.

Author's Note: So how is it? Code Geass is an amazingly complex anime that is quite hard to write so I hope I did okay.

This was just one of the two Code Geass ideas I had, I'm going to work on my second idea which I like to call "The Black Lion of Britannia" that will hopefully see the light of day.


	2. Black Lion of Britannia

Code Geass: The Black Lion of Britannia

Summary: Geass and the Code are something beyond human knowledge, much less the World of C. That is why when he, Lelouch vi Britannia, woke up five years old again he didn't question it. But he had to ask himself is it the same past he lived in or an alternate reality?

Author's Note: I don't whether or not I'm going to continue this mostly because I just wrote this because I just couldn't get it out of my head and I couldn't think of writing anything else.

Also some of the areas might be changed to fit my owns needs...as well as other stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

Chapter 1: Ascension

"All Hail Britannia!"

"All Hail Britannia!"

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"

"**ALL HAIL LELOUCH!"**

Lelouch vi Britannia sat in his knightmare frame, a personalized gold on black color schemed Gloucester, and smirked at the scene before. Its black cape fluttered in the wind as his personal insignia moved along with the made. Of course the golden lined head on the Gloucester's chest was much more evident and fear inspiring.

The geass symbol with a line over it outlined in gold, the same symbol of the Black Knights in his previous life. He of course remade his personal army, the Black Knights, in the form of a Knightmare Corps. Despite the many protest of him including numbers his victory with the Black Knights should up those stupid protesters.

Before his KMF hundreds of war machines laid before him broken and defeated, 'so weak' Lelouch thought to himself as he laid his eyes upon the defeated army of South America.

'_To think that South America a country that claimed to be just as strong as Britannia fall so easily. Well no matter, they are after all just a stepping stone for my goal'_ Lelouch thought as cheers of victory could still be heard around.

* * *

"_It was overwhelming," one Britannian soldier serving under Lelouch vi Britannia's personal knightmare corps, the Black Knights, claimed. He said that if he ever once had doubt about his highness's abilities it was erased that day, the day that his highnesses claimed victory over Area 10 nearly two years ago._

_Lelouch vi Britannia's military career started as when he was just nine year olds according to reliable sources. He was an observer at New Zealand, now area 9, however once the commanding officer died due to incoming fire his highness despite his young age had taken over the chain of command! What's more he had led his troops to victory all with only losing at most one percent casualty._

_Since then his Highness's, the Black Lion of Britannia's, military career had jumped started. His majesty, Emperor Charles zi Britannia, has since then sent his son all over the world and to this day has never failed to claim victory even at the hands of defeat. _

_With his most recent and largest accomplishment of conquering Area 12 in one year no less, his imperial majesty has summoned Lelouch vi Britannia to Pendragon presumably to be awarded._

_However not only is his highness Lelouch vi Britannia's commanding superior to most veterans or even some would argue Cornelia el Britannia, but his highness has obviously also inherited his late mother's, Marianne vi Britannia aka Marianne the Flash, knightmare piloting skills. Resulting in the above mentioned nickname; the Black Lion of Britannia who defeats all his foes without mercy on the battlefield._

_Word has it that the Eleventh Prince is also merciful creating a government that insisted numbers treated equal as Britannians. It doesn't stop there as his highness also advocates that the motto of strength to protect the week, something that cause the Numbers and Britanians alike to love him._

_Excerpt from Britannian Times_

_For information on Lady Monica Kruszewski please go to page 3_

_For information on the Black Knights please go to page 5_

* * *

_Lady Monica Kruszewski is his highness's, Lelouch vi Britannia, knight. Two years ago when Lady Kruszewski was first appointed his knight, there were many rumors of the eleventh prince's "impure" motives for such an act._

_And why not? Lady Kruszewski a young lady of sixteen at the time now eighteen came from a low noble family, she had alluring pure and gentle looks that would prompt most men to court her and women to envy her._

_But as the saying goes never judge a book by its cover. Since her ascension as Lelouch vi Britannia's knight, she has shown us all that she is not just a pretty face._

_Her feats have even given her the moniker "Angel of Death". Lady Kruszewski's skills with the Knightmare Frames, a customized yellow green Gloucester, and gentle aura and demeanor has led others to call her a gentle maiden…until the she has stepped into a battle, then she becomes an maiden of death that is._

…

…

…

* * *

_The Black Knights a recently created personal knightmare corps by his highness, Lelouch vi Britannia, is surprisingly composed of both Britannians and Numbers._

_At first just like the ascension of Lady Monica Kruszewski, there were scandalous rumors coming about. One must wonder why a Britannian noble and a prince at that would associate themselves with such low life's._

_But yet again, much like the rumors with Lady Kruszewski, they were once again crushed under the overwhelming power they displayed. Each and every one of those pilots has skills that rival elites in fact some are even higher like Lelouch vi Britannia and Monica Kruszewski._

_Since their creation a year ago, they have proved themselves to be one of Britannia's best with their most recent accomplishment being the main force behind his victory over Area 10._

…

…

…

* * *

"Presenting his highness Lelouch vi Britannia, Eleventh prince of the empire and seventeenth in line for the throne!"

Lelouch walked in his official ceremonial clothing specially made for occasions like this. Each step he took he took with confidence. Each movement was graceful and fluid.

His eyes were gazing forward taking in only the sight of the emperor as if the other occupants of the room were insignificant and in a way they were insignificant to him.

As he made his way towards the emperor, Lelouch began to think of the first day that he awoken in this world.

The first time he opened his eyes in this world was when he was five years old, at first he was confused…but there was message ingrained into the core of his brain.

_Second Chance_

That was what it said, Lelouch couldn't understand before but then he understood. He didn't know how he came to the conclusion but he just understood that he was sent into the past…or an alternate universe to be given a second chance to live his life without the burdening himself.

But he couldn't just do that, he couldn't just let his father's Ragnarok Connection be completed and as for world peace…every time he saw Nunnally he couldn't bear not to create another kind and gentle world for her, he just couldn't.

That is why he decided he stop and destroy the Sword of Akasha and make a peaceful world, minus the dying part. Dying hurt…a lot and it was something Lelouch didn't want to go through again.

He still had his geass; it was in its pre-evolved state. He had decided to limit his use of it unless he wanted to have it run amok again.

The first sign that this past was different than his was the fact that everyone was surprised at his show of intellect when his private tutor came to teach him. Apparently this version of him was a muscle headed idiot. Lelouch didn't know whether to be happy to be called the same name he called Suzaku or horrified.

And this was just one among the other things that had changed but…it was nothing he couldn't adapt. Although it did throw away most of his pre-planned schemes out the windows, well it didn't matter anyways, he was Lelouch vi Britannia, the demon emperor, the destroyer of worlds, and the creator of worlds! Such a small hindrance won't stop him.

But his plans had drastically changed, unlike last time he would bide his power from within and win the support of the people. To that end he became a war hero starting at the age of nine and only rose from that point on. His achievements were to the point that no one could ignore him anymore.

Which was why this wasn't the first time he had been summoned by the emperor. He kneeled down before the emperor with his right hand to his heart.

"Your majesty." Lelouch said as he kneeled gracefully with his right hand over his heart.

"Presenting Lady Monica Kruszewski, knight of Lelouch vi Britannia!" The palace guardsman yelled out once more. Monica strode towards the emperor just as Lelouch had with her golden hair swaying as she walked. Her hair as mentioned earlier blond and reaching to her waist. Most of it was on her back with two ribbon tied strands of hair in front. With her gentle looking face made her quite beautiful however that beauty was undoubtedly dangerous.

She was dressed in a decorative Black Knight uniform, signifying her status as Lelouch's knight and the rank she held. She wore a skirt that nearly reached her knees and had side slits nearly to her hip that allowed her to move unimpeded by the restraining clothing. Her decorative sword swayed as she moved and kneeled before the emperor.

"Your majesty." Monica said just as Lelouch did.

"Rise." Charles zi Britannia said in his authoritative voice as he sat on his throne. Even sitting down, the emperor just radiated power and authority. A lesser man would have been cowed, hell even a great man would have used a lot of nerve to not be intimidated.

But Lelouch was greater than most man, after all he did conquer the world at age eighteen, he was the man that also commanded God before. Out of his peripheral vision he could see Monica tense, he couldn't blame her, he had been so intimidated before that he fell on his royal ass, granted he was ten but…

"I am pleased with you Lelouch, you are truly my son to show such might despite your young age." The emperor complemented. Let me say that explain the situation to you, this is the man who almost never compliments anyone…ever. In fact the number of people he did compliment could be counted on one hand.

Lelouch smirked; it was no big secret that he was one of emperor's favorite right now. Nobles that once thought of him as a nuisance were now starting to regret it, the consorts and princes and princess who bullied him would shiver whenever he looked at them.

He was stronger than them; the emperor favored him over them. Their position could be quickly lost if the emperor was displeased with them quite easily if they aggravated Lelouch now.

"However your rank and position does not do you justice," The emperor stood up as he said that, with his height at its tallest his aura was even more powerful but still Lelouch wasn't affected. "That is why by the power I have as the emperor of The Holy Empire of Britannia, I grant you, Lelouch vi Britannia, the rank and position of Knight of Five."

Silence

There was silence within the great hall. No prince or princess had ever gained a position among the Knight of the Rounds. Even Cornelia with her strength as the Witch of Britannia or even Schneizel el Britannia was not bestowed such a rank, although that could be argued that was because his position wasn't of militaristic background.

"Thank you, your majesty." Lelouch said still keeping the look of calm indifference and aloofness. However on the inside, it was better than he had hoped for. He had never expected to become one of the Rounds, hell he didn't even know that he could become one. Still it did worry him of what the emperor might want him to do.

"Monica Kruszewski, your accomplishments and skill although aren't on par with Lelouch's, but nevertheless you have shown the skills and strength needed. That is why by my power I grant you Monica Kruszewski the rank and position of Knight of Twelve."

Gasps were heard throughout the hall. Not only was a member of royalty granted the position among the rounds, there second person who was going to become a round in the same day.

"Thank you for kind words your majesty but-" Lelouch suddenly looked at his knight in confusion as Monica suddenly kneeled in front of emperor in a far more submissive state. "I am afraid I must decline."

Gasps once again were heard throughout the hall, it was unheard. Just as it was unheard for a prince to become a Round, no one rejected the offer. It could be said that the position as a round was among the highest of Britannia. It could even be said to be more than a prince or princess'.

"And why is that?" Charles asked. To Lelouch's surprise, his father didn't seem displeased, in fact it looked like he expected it.

"Your majesty, I have already given my loyalty to your son, Lelouch vi Britannia. I have already decided to not serve another person, even you, your majesty." Monica said with resolution, despite the fact that she was trembling and that her words can be taken as treason and be executed for it.

Lelouch for his part showed slight fear on his. Don't get him wrong, he was happy that Monica had such loyalty to him, but to openly say and die for it? Absolutely not!

In his previous life, he hadn't known her much, but in this life he had made her his knight. It showed how tremendously he trusted her. You could even say that she became one of the most important people in his life.

Quickly he also kneeled down. "Your majesty, please forgive my knight for her insolence, I will take full responsibility for her words."

Monica openly showed fear at her liege's word, she knew that he could be executed for her words at that moment, the emperor wasn't known to be kind after all.

"Your highness, please do not concern yourself! It was my decision! I take full responsibility for my own words, you don't need to risk yourself for me!" She said quite quickly fearing for her master's life.

"Shut up! I'm trying to save your life!" Lelouch spoke quite harshly to her in quietest whisper he could muster. He definitely did not foresee this coming, hell he was risking his whole plan for her!

To Lelouch's surprise he heard his mother giggle, "Charles it seems that I won our little."

'_Bet?'_ Lelouch questioned in his mind.

"Mother what bet are you talking about?" Lelouch asked her. Although she would allowed Nunnally to be killed in order for the Ragnarok Connection, Lelouch knew that she really loved them and wholeheartedly believe that it was for the best. Not unlike himself in a sense he supposed. That was why he allowed himself to love her back, but…that didn't mean he wouldn't stop her if he had to.

"Oh, it's nothing my son, it's just a little bet concerning a knight's love for her master~" Marianne said as she winked at Monica, but of course Lelouch didn't see it and showed a confused look.

Monica on the other hand blushed heavily.

The emperor himself sighed, "It doesn't matter, whether your loyalty is to me or my son. Ultimately you will serve the empire, me!" he said.

Lelouch's eyes widened. His father had just basically had allowed a member whose loyalty wasn't to him join the Knight of the Rounds. Perhaps it was because the loyalty was to him? Maybe it was because his father thought he was serving the empire wholeheartedly? Or was that he didn't care as he thought in the end that the Ragnarok Connection would eventually make it trivial?

Whatever it was Lelouch made an internal sigh of relief as he and Monica thanked the emperor.

-Later-

"Monica don't do that again!" Lelouch scolded his knight, well the new Knight of Twelve, in a harsh tone as he and she made their way to the lounge where the other member of the Rounds where.

Both he and Monica were wearing their new Knight of the Round uniform. Although Lelouch's was a bit more elaborate with gold linings on his white uniform and black cape with the Britannia empire's symbol on it. It was probably because he was royalty that his uniform was more elaborate.

Monica too had also changed into her Rounds uniform. Unlike Lelouch's her was the standard variation with a lime green cape, although she had a skirt instead of pants.

On a side note, the fourteen year old Lelouch was half a head shorter than her, making his scolding of her quite funny.

"Your highness, I have already pledged my allegiance to you and only you. Even it is the emperor, even if I am to be executed, will only give my loyalty to you." Lelouch sighed. Generally she was quite obedient, but on matters like these or those concerning his life she would risk everything even her life to make sure his was safe.

Lelouch sighed, sometimes her loyalty was too limiting at times like this.

"I know, I know. It's just that you're important to me, I don't want you to die." Lelouch said as he kept walking and consequently didn't see Monica's grateful smile behind him.

'_I know and that is why you have my eternal loyalty.'_

"Thank you your highness-"

_Pakan_

The sound of the door opening alerted the other occupants of the room namely Bismarck Waldstein the Knight of One, Dorothea Ernst the Knight of Four, Nonette Enneagram the Knight of Nine, and finally Luciano Bradley the Knight of Ten.

"My, my, my… it's the _little prince_ and his fangirl." Obviously Luciano said that in a mocking manner.

"How dare you Brad-" Monica started to argue, but Lelouch held his hand up and she quieted down.

"As expected for the little prince to be able to control his fangirl." Bradley continued to mock as he stood up directly facing Lelouch.

Lelouch for his part already knew of the Knight of Ten's less than stellar behavior from Suzaku, so he was already prepared for it that and he had some few...less than pleasant encounters with the man. That was why he started to walk towards Luciano only to pass by him without even looking as if he was an insignificant ant.

Luciano for his part looked shocked and insulted that Lelouch just ignored him, before his face adopted an irritated look. Without warning he threw one of his black assassination knives he was so fond of at Lelouch's back.

To his surprise the young prince just tilted his head out of the way and used his hand to catch. "Is this how far the Knight of the Rounds have fallen to allow a brute to join?" Lelouch asked in a calm voice. The Knight of Four had a glare on her for Lelouch's insult but couldn't really blame him, as she agreed that Luciano was just a brute.

"You have no idea who you're speaking to boy do you? Then let me enlighten you, I am the Vampire of Britannia, Luciano Bradley!" Luciano said as he took out three more knives all in the same hand.

"Really!?" Lelouch sounded surprise. "I thought you were a gay clown that came in here to entertain us."

Dorothea's, Monica's, and Bismarck's lips twitch as they held back their laughter, Nonette however wasn't so inclined to do so and openly laughed.

Luciano's irritated look became an angry scowl as he threw the knives in his hand at Lelouch. Lelouch for his part placed his left hand on his hip to reveal the sword hidden by his cape and drew the sword in one swift motion and blocked all three of the knives in one swing.

However once Lelouch had finish that swung he saw Luciano's hand with another knife within a foot of him. This prompted him to dodge by stepping back before he swung the sword up diagonally from right to left. Luciano of course used his knife to block it.

Or at least tried due to the unexpected strength behind the swing forcing the knife out of his hand; it was only Bradley's years of experience that saved him as he leaned back and avoided the blow..

Unfortunately once he leaned forward again his face was introduced to the full force of Lelouch's foot and was kicked off the ground and onto his back.

"You brat!" He said with gritted teeth as he stood up as soon as possible with another set of knives preparing to throw them again.

"Enough!" Everyone of the rounds turned their head to look at Bismarck. "Lord Bradley you disgraced yourself enough now calm down."

Luciano just made a "tch" sound as he stormed out the lounge.

"My apologizes Lord Waldstein, Lord Bradley just rubbed me the wrong way and I lost control of myself." Lelouch apologized to his superior, after all it wouldn't do him any good to make him seem like a real brat.

"Its fine your highness, no can blame you anyways especially with Lord Bradley's attitude." Bismarck said.

"Long time no see, right Lulu?" Nonette said as she wrapped one of her arms around Lelouch.

"Lady Enneagram please let go of his highness at once!" Monica cried out as she saw the Knight of Nine getting close to _her_ master.

"Chill, Monica. It's not like I'm going to steal him from you~" Nonette said with a teasing voice as Monica's face turned to a bright shade of red.

"Nonette stop harassing Monica." Lelouch said with a sigh.

"Tch, you're no fun Lulu~" Nonette said although she still had her arm around Lelouch.

After that the knights made small talk with each, and soon each left as it was getting late.

"Monica go sleep in your own room." Lelouch who was now in his pajamas said to the female knight who was also in pajamas.

"But your highness I am still your knight and it is my duty to protect you." Monica argued.

"Monica I am not twelve anymore you don't have to protect me in my sleep anymore." Lelouch said as he argued back. "besides you're no longer my knight anymore, you're the Knight of Twelve now."

"I told you before your highness, my loyalty is for you and only you despite that I am a member of the rounds now, I still consider myself your knight!" Monica argued back with such ferocity that Lelouch knew that he wasn't going to win.

So he just gave up and said "Good night" as he climbed onto the bed, besides C.C. was far more intrusive than Monica was. And if Lelouch had to choose he would definitely choose Monica, who knows what that witch would do.

Monica smiled in triumph as she too climbed into bed. Two years ago when she became his knight, she had started to sleep on the same bed with him to protect him.

But as time went it was less and less about protecting him and more and more about just relishing feeling of being close to Lelouch. She wondered if she could be called a paedophile, but shrugged as her case wasn't as extreme as the one she had seen.

Monica let out a small smile as she doze off with the last sight her eyes saw being Lelouch's innocently sleeping face that was a great deal in contrast to when he was awake.

Click

Click

Click

Monica groaned as she heard clicking sounds disturbing her sleep, when suddenly it occurred to her that someone was in the same room and it couldn't be Lelouch as he never did anything remotely sounding like, well that and the fact that he slept in when he could.

"Who are you!" Monica cried as she flew the cover off and glared at the intruder…only to see Lelouch's mother, Marianne vi Britannia…with a freaking camera taking pictures.

"L-ll-lady M-marianne! I-it's not what it looks like!" Monica cried out with a full blush.

Marianne in response just made a teasing smile and said. "Sure whatever makes you feel better." As she continued to snap pictures.

Later Lelouch would wonder why Monica would blush whenever his mother looked at her, and why his mother kept giving him smirks.

* * *

"Lelouch how is your Babylon Project coming along?" Schneizel asked.

Lelouch was currently in his rounds uniform sitting in the lounge with several other members of the royal family including Carline among the many siblings, who had immediately started to like him once his military career had started off. Odysseus wasn't here as he had become the viceroy of Area Eleven after Cornelia had conquered it a few months before Lelouch conquered South America. Clovis although he wasn't at the lounge was probably at another place pursuing art; it appeared that since Lelouch and Nunnally was never lost in the invasion of Japan Clovis didn't have any reason to become viceroy.

Monica was behind him standing up, and refused to sit down no matter how many times it was okay.

As for where Nunnally was, Lelouch had managed to convince his mother to let her attend the newly built Ashford academy in Area Eleven with the excuse that it would her good to have friends like normal person instead of being spoiled sweet. In truth he had just wanted Nunnally to be away for awhile so that their mother wouldn't taint her with her ideals although it didn't look like his mother would, but Lelouch didn't want to risk it.

"Yes, the Babylon Project is coming along nicely." Lelouch said with an inwardly smug smirk as he thought of the technology his team had that could one-upped Schneizel. Ever since Lelouch had begun to rise up in the hierarchy he and Schneizel had a small rivalry.

"Lelouch!" Suddenly a thirteen year pink haired girl flung her arms around him, it was Euphemia li Britannia his half-sister.

"How have you been Euphy?" Lelouch asked as he gently pried her away from him. In this reality since he had stayed within the empire, his sister's affection was even greater for some absurd reason, and when he asked his mother who was pretty sure knew why but refused to tell him.

"How long are you staying Lulu?" Euphy asked as she reverted to her nickname for Lelouch.

"Not long, probably about a week." Lelouch answered Euphy as patted her head like he would do to Nunnally and now Euphy.

"Awww, but why?" Euphy asked as she made sad face in disappointment.

"I'm planning to go to Cambodia to visit Cornelia for a day or two to give her some prototype weapons, not to mention I needed to test the prototype sixth generation knightmare frames before I go to Area Eleven to see Nunnally."

"Oh, I see." The third princess of the empire said as she understood why now. Everyone knew that Lelouch adored Nunnally much like how Cornelia adored her. "can I come to?"

"Sure I don't see why not." Lelouch said with a smile.

Euphy made a happy face as she glomped Lelouch once more and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Off to the side, Monica's eye twitched as she saw how Princess Euphemia interacted with Lelouch. She was quite sure that wasn't how a sister should act towards her brother, even if it was a half-brother. She was sure despite being half-siblings Euphemia li Britannia was in love with Lelouch her master.

"Hmmm sixth generation? Impressive Lelouch, although my Camelot project has already begun building a seventh generation knightmare frame." Schneizel said, taking an invisible jab at Lelouch own project that was only building sixth generation.

"Well Schneizel, we are close to making a breakthrough to making a pilotable seventh knightmare frame although all of it is just currently plans, at least my knightmares can be piloted." Lelouch countered with courtesy.

It was true after all, despite Lloyd's genius, with no one to reign him in like in his past as the Demon Emperor, Lloyd 'new' assistant, Mariel Lubie, was going a good job no doubt, but it just wasn't up to par as how Cecile Croomy did hers.

Speaking of Cecile, he had tried to recruit Lloyd Asplund and even Rakshata Chawla to be on the staff of his Babylon Project. Sadly Schneizel had already taken Lloyd and Rakshata was nowhere to be found.

However this turned out to be a stroke of luck for him in the form of Cecile Croomy. Before he hadn't thought of her as anything more than Lloyd's assistant, but now…she was a genius nearly on par with Lloyd and Rakshata. The only thing that held her back was the fact that she wasn't a noble and that she stayed in Lloyd's shadow.

With her as the head researcher of the Babylon Project, things have progressed quite far. Unlike Lloyd who had refused any help from anyone and preferred to make it alone as much as possible -which consistently resulted in him making designs that were too far ahead of its time and as result the knightmare frames were unable to be piloted by normal KMF pilots Cecile actually worked with others and listened to their suggestion, which quicken the speed of the development. Of course he did give a few _suggestions_ every now and then. Of course with Lelouch's limited knowledge on knightmare creation it wasn't something could help alot with but it did point the scientist into the right direction.

In fact she had already refined the float system enough to be installed onto an airship that he was ordering to be built. Well that was because he had told her to focus on the Float System first.

But this resulted in another treasure was her thesis on Energy Matter, in simple words the making of something physical with energy. It was a totally unheard of idea but one that was based off of the Blaze Luminous system. Although Lelouch would have preferred her to have finished the Energy Wing System-something would give him a major edge in battles- she was currently focusing making the Float System more energy efficient for knightmare frames and creating a system that would allow sakuradite to be scatter throughout the frame making it more powerful. Oh well he couldn't have everything.

"But Lelouch in the long run, the Camelot Project would be far more beneficial." Schneizel as he challenged Lelouch once more.

Lelouch smiled pleasantly on the outside. Oh how he wanted to place Schneizel under geass, but if he did his father would notice something and that was something he could not afford his father to know, especially about the fact he had geass.

Hell, Lelouch was wearing special contacts in case his geass got out of control and to protect him from other geasses, well ones that are based on eye contact. Speaking of none eye contact needed geasses, he needed to eliminate Mao.

"Oh, shush you two. Can you two not argue every single time we meet and hiding them behind polite words!?" Euphemia asked tired of the 'fight' that occurred between her two siblings.

* * *

Lelouch sat down in his commander's chair aboard the Vimana's bridge. The Vimana was the name that Lelouch gave to his personal airship that was recently just finished.

Of course as his private prototype warship ship, the Vimana was loaded with guns and missiles and last but not least four strategically placed Diffusion Structure Phase Transition Cannon or DSPT for short. Lelouch would've wanted the Blaze Luminous technology and Hadron Cannon technology readied by now, but he was happy with the progress as it was farther than in the alternate reality, and what's more it was his.

Monica was standing besides Lelouch as usual, but Euphy was by the windows of the bridge looking out in amazement. Since the float system was a new technology that was quite literally gravity defying.

The ship was like two black pyramids attached to each other with the head being longer. From the connecting points a triangular shaped black wing would sprout out horizontally. That was the float system at least the main part. And finally it was outlined in gold, Lelouch's personally color scheme you could say. It was this unique coloring scheme that struck fear into his enemies as well as gave courage to his allies.

Of course it would even be more fitting if the other feature of Blaze Luminous was finished. But alas it would have to do as the Black Luminous shielding itself wasn't finished.

"Destination Cambodia." Lelouch ordered.

"Yes your highness!" The crew of the bridge said as they started the engines and started to ascend vertically.

Cecile Croomy was at the center of the bridge making sure that everything was alright.

Thinking about her current position she couldn't help but smile at her luck. Meeting prince Lelouch now Knight of Five was the best thing that ever happened to her, at first she thought that she was going to be in Lloyd's shadow forever as it seemed to be the only way to get funding, but then prince Lelouch gave her an offered she could not refuse.

The chance to be recognized for her own genius.

Not as Lloyd's assistant, but as her own self with her own achievements.

Already because of working for prince Lelouch, she had completed the Float System faster than Lloyd and now she had finished a prototype of the float system for KMFs something that was actually her own work so it was something Lloyd didn't know. Although it was Rakshata who gave the idea, it was she who made it into reality.

Yep, Cecile loved her new position as the head scientist of the Babylon project. And to show her appreciation.

"Your highness, would you like to try my new recipe for a onigiri?" Cecile's smile widen as she heard her highness gasp, _'he must really be excited to try my new recipe.'_

Good luck Lelouch, and we'll pray for you.

Author's Note: In my humble opinion if Luciano and Suzaku were ever to fight, Suzaku would kick his sorry ass halfway across the word, which is why I let Lelouch who has Suzaku level speed and strength to kick Luciano's ass in a way.

Btw a person with Suzaku's physical aptitude and Lelouch's intellect is scary and could easily take over the world wouldn't you say?

Anyways this is all I have written for now. Just a Code Geass fanfiction idea I had that I won't turn into a complete fanfic otherwise I would have added more detail.


End file.
